


Help finding fics

by lawsim329



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsim329/pseuds/lawsim329
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Help finding fics

Not looking for a specific fic, but please help me find fics where Steve (being the gentleman that he is) is really respectful of Natasha before kissing/getting physical with her. Anything with a line similar to "Can I kiss you?", "Is this ok?", or maybe even a moment where Steve pauses and checks to make sure Natasha is ok with what he is doing. I know I have read some before but somehow I can't find them. Been dealing with some disrespectful guys lately so I want to regain hope that there's some good still out there lol. Thank you in advance!!


End file.
